Patapon 2 Bosses
Patapon 2 is loaded with bosses, each one is very unique, and also has a couple different versions. The list of bosses, in order of appeance: Dragons/Dinosaurs These are Patapons basic bosses, droping metals. Dodonga The Dodanga is Patapon 2's first boss, it must be killed to obtain Mater Sprout. It is blue and black, with three curved spikes on its forehead. It is first seen on the fourth level, "Guardinan of Mater Sprout." Afterwards, it may be fought in the level "Dodonga at Dongara Ruins." Majidonga This is a red and slightly larger version of Dodonga. It's head now lacks the "mohawk," and instead now bears to huge horns. This boss is only seen when the Dongara ruins go into fog. The first time you fight it, it is called the "Invisible Dragon in the Fog." Kacchindonga The mighty dragon of ice has a grivous reputation of crushing entire armies in one attack. It's apperence is super-rare... only when it snows at the Dodonga level. It's known as "The Great Dinosaur." Birds Birds look like large Monchichis. They can be killed for bones. Monchichichi The Monchichichi is the game's second boss, apeering on the level "Monchichichi's counterattack." Fenicci The Fenicci is a large demon bird, totaly engulfed by fire. It is battled right after the fight with Goruru. It can not be set on fire, but is weak against ice. Spiders The spiders are large monsters that dwell in the fog. Without rain, they are totally invisible. They can be battled for fangs. Centra First seen in the story mission "Wicked Acts," the centra appears as a large three-legged spider. It is black and yellow, and mainly fights using its barbed tail. Dantrala The elite form of the centra, the dantrala is a stronger pink and purple spider. It also has strange shapes growing on its legs. Golums Golums are large robot- like monsters that can be killed for wood. They are weak ageinst fire. Graen Grean is the basic golum, but strangly can only be fought in the Patagate. The egg for him is obtained by killing a Dongean for the first time. Dongean Dongean is unlocked via a scroll. The first time you kill him, you win the Pon Pata song of Retreat. Mammoths The mammoths are tough monsters that dwell in ice. Very difficut to stagger, they drop all kinds of meat. Mamoth Seen in the story, the Mamoth is a fluffy beast who is weak ageinst fire. Mamboroth The mighty mamboroth is arguably one of the hardest enemies to kill. Doing so rewards you with the Pon Chaka "Hoe-tight Ho- down." Demons The demons are the scariest enemies in the game. They have two forms, a dragon like mage and a dog like monster. They can drop hides. Goruru The goruru in Patapon 2 is canoncly messed up. This section will be extened when it is resolved. Garuru NA Worms The worms are horrific monsters that can be battled for vegdibels. The are a member of a family called kunle. Zaknul The great beast of the dessert, Zaknul is a powerful monster. Deckonal Category:Under Construction